He Dared To Love
by AliceInBloom
Summary: He had, in all seriousness, dared himself to love her when she came into his life. Even if he *had* met her at one of his fathers ridiculous parties. Luigi/OC; on the side Pavi/OC
1. Epilogue?

**A/N; This fic was adapted from an old Repo! RP I had opened up and that had died just about a month or two after it had opened. So, please don't flame me saying that my OC, Keegan Rayne does not exist. In this little AU fic she does. And yes... I am aware that Luigi would probably NEVER get married and NEVER have kids. Also, I will post more if you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER; I only own Keegan and her mother.**

----------------

Eight years.

He had known her for five eight, owned her for less. But he had known her and that was all that mattered to him. He remembered the first time he had seen her, an awkward child encased in leather, showing off a flat stomach and legs that would later be wrapped around waist when she turned of age. Her eyes would shine at his presence, especially when she said those dread words, told him of the news that the Largo line would prosper... But now... now she was being buried and he had a small, dark haired child with her soft features standing, clinging to his leg. And for once, his own angry expression was blank and he knew he looked horrible. After all, for the first time in his life, Luigi Largo had cried his eyes out.

The first woman he had ever loved with everything in his being, was dead. Looking up from the casket he looked over at his sister, who was looking blank yet smug. Even his own brother looked upset, but he held onto a GENtern tightly but in an instant he was looking in that god damn mirror he insisted carrying around. The tug on his pants got his attention.

"Daddy? Is momma gonna up to heaven?" Luigi remember that his wife had been a religious woman, if not a loose one. He reached down with a rough hand, fingers running in that long, naturally scraggly hair. "Or will she go to the bad place?"

He shook his head at the child's innocence. "She'll go to heaven kid," he murmured harshly. "Because that woman was a saint for dealing with me and you."

_Keegan had only been twenty six, hadn't she?_, he suddenly thought. _Way too young to die._Shaking his gelled head back and forth, Luigi reached down and roughly picked up his daughter as the casket was being lowered. Amber and Pavi decided to come over then. Oddly enough, the GENCO Ceo hugged her brother, kissed her nieces cheek and walked away, her whore-ish body guards following her in her wake. Pavi shook his hand and scampered off with a few GENterns. And he was left standing there as his wife was buried into the ground.

God damn he had loved her so f*cking much.

-----

As he laid his daughter down in her large princess bed, Luigi kissed her forehead and made his way out to his living room. His minds eye faintly saw Keegan sitting there with a book in her hand, herself mumbling the words as she kept those beautifully light eyes on the page. Luigi remembered the great sexual activity as well. Sitting down heavily he slumped foreword to rub at his eyes. He was so god damn tired. Hell, it had just been a week ago since he had seen, kissed her hand as she laid in that f*cking hospital bed. Just a week ago since he saw those tired eyes shine at his presence.

Sighing he looked at ring that had been on her finger.

_"Hey LuLu... give my ring to Angie, will ya'h? I want her to wear it if she gets a sweetheart..."_

Picking it up, his hand shook lightly. Why the hell did she have to die!? They had just gotten married four years ago! Just had a kid nine months afterwards by god damn chance! Just... just begun a life practically, with a good start and a 'shining' future.

_"Largo men have the worse luck with women."_ His father snorted in his ear suddenly. _"They either leave or die on them at the worst moments."_

He had been talking about his siblings and his own mother. It was right after Amber had been born. The woman had died of major blood loss and his father had been heartbroken. Then that stupid bitch Marni came along and broke his heart again. Luigi stood up then and threw the ring in a fit of rage. Roaring he then lifted the table, the glass on top breaking in a resounding 'crash'. He gasped as he then ran out of the pent house, down to the elevator and to the garage. Grabbing his sleek, black car he started it and he drove.

He drove until he found himself lost in a grave. He drove until he couldn't see straight and he had to come to a blinding stop. The memories of the past eight years swimming in his skull, making his brain pulse and his breathing to quicken. And then he felt the rage come at him again, making him practically rip the door off it's hinges as he jumped from the car to the graves.

"Why the f*ck would you do this too me!? Why would you make me fall for you god damn bitch!?," he found a large, practically dead branch then. Luigi began to hit his car in his frustration. "You used to be NOTHING to me! NOTHING! And then you BECAME _something_.... I f*cking _married_ and had a snot nosed little _brat_with you and you f*cking _leave me!?_"

Gasping, Luigi fell to his knees then. The pain was something new. Sure, he knew every other emotion except for the _emotional_ tidal wave that was destroying him to the core at this moment, but it was the memories flooding him that hurt the most...


	2. Lamest Party Of The Year

**A/N; Wooo! Second chapter~ Aaaand it's a flashback. The first chapter was an epilogue...? Yeahhhh. So erm, I tried my best to keep Luigi and his father IC as much as possible!**

**DISCLAIMER; I own Keegan and Mari. **

The people within this room had that pungent stench of Zydrate and false limbs. Luigi could smell it perfectly and it made the tall man frown with distaste as he moved through the throng of people. He hated large crowds like this... They annoyed him to no end (even if he did have a few good pieces of of eye candy in his sight) and really, he'd rather be out fucking some skank on the street or in his room playing some video games. But no, he was here, walking to get some Bourbon to calm his quickly angering nerves. Before he even made to grab even a bottle for himself, his father called him over. Growling, he then put a smile (more like a sneer) and walked over to the irritating, older man.

"Yes Father?," he said as curteously as he could.

"Luigi, I would like you to meet a stock holder of GENECo," Rotti replied, smiling, looking over at a woman who had obviously just had breast implants and a girl who looked like she was about to punch something. "Mrs. Mariann Black here has helped me more then ever since she became a co-provider... Oh! And this is her daughter Keegan Rayne."

Black preened at the supposed compliment, while the girl, Keegan finally looked up at the mention of her name. Blinking, the petite thing then looked between Rotti and himself and then proceeded to blush lightly in embarrassment, though that sour look still stayed on her face. Keegan then continued to walk away without saying anything.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Rotti! She usually has so much more control then that..." Luigi was already walking away himself as the older adults began to talk.

-----------

It wasn't before too long that he found himself in a hallway, away from the party. _F*cking people,_ he thought bitterly as he took a sip of the vodka he had managed to swipe. _Can't f*cking stand them! _Grunting he leaned against a wall, his mind slowly becoming fuzzy from the consumption of the bitter alcohol. Luigi really didn't know on why he even came to these things. His father had about three a year and this one always seemed to be the most 'important'. Then again, it could be the fact that it was about to be a new year.... Shaking his head he looked up - almost at the right moment as well - to see that girl... what was her name? Keegan? walking towards him.

Her face was blank with boredom and her posture showed that she was a strong girl, back straight and strides comfortable in the heels she wore. Raising an eyebrow he found himself grinning. She was a deffinate looker. _That _was for sure... Keegan looked up then, stopping in mid step.

"Well, Well... Luigi Largo, all alone in the hallway." She raised an eyebrow as she walked in front of him. "Hiding out?"

He took a swig of the booze. "What's it to you? I don't have to explain _bitch_."

"If I'm a bitch then you're a fag." Snorting, the girl then walked passed him. "Isn't there _anything _in this place besides sex and epic fail?" Keegan squinted at a painting of an old, recently deceased aunt of his. "Because seriously, this is like... the _lamest_ party I've been to all year."

"Tellin' me," he mumbled. Luigi then began to walk passed her, rudely bumping into her smaller frame. "Follow me woman!"

--------

Grunts and yelling could be heard within Luigi Largo's room. They were loud, obnoxiously so as the two occupants screamed at the over sized television screen.

"GOD DAMN IT! DIE F*CKERS! DIE!," Luigi screamed at the screen as he suddenly stood up to practically charge at the game. "F*CK YOU ZOMBIES!"

It was practically a screaming fest then, along with the gutteral noises. The screen of the television suddenly shattered as an irritated Luigi threw his controler at the large screen. Both blinked for a moment before Keegan burst into laughter. And Luigi grinned lightly.

"Damn Largo, you know how to take anger to a new level....." Keegan sighed then and stood up. "I think the party is endin', Mum is textin' me like a bat outta hell!"

Straightening the tight, leather corset the young woman then looked at him expectantly. Luigi rolled his eyes as he stood up himself, cracking his neck in the process. He was faintly surprised that he hadn't shanked this little teenager before him. After all, he would of preferred to come back to his room by himself but somehow _this_ had happened and here he was, finishing up a good game of a zombie killing.

"I know I do, but I'll get you back," And as an afterthought, "And if you tell _anyone_ that we had a good time in here I'll rip out your throat and shove it up your ass!"

"Fffff---" She smiled at him full force, a shining sight. "-- like I'd tell _anyone_that the mighty Luigi Largo was nice to a little skank like me! Now, get me to the main room or at least out to my limo."

------

After saying the customary goodbyes with his brother and father, Luigi felt his head swim. At some point during his trip down get Keegan back to her mother, he had gotten another bottle of booze. Now, drinking it fully public in small swigs, he watched as those plastic bastards left GENCO tower. How irritating those people were, with their false smiles and zydrated minds.

The last 'couple' to leave were Marriann Black and Keegan Rayne, mother and daughter who looked absolutely nothing alike. They said their thank yous and goodbyes to the three men, smiling all the way.

"It was a pleasure being here Mr. Largo." She wasn't talking to his father per say... since her eyes were on him. "I had a real good time."

"I'm glad you have my dear." Rotti looked at her mother. "And I hope to see you at the meeting tomorrow Mari."

"Or course Rotti! I haven't missed a meeting yet!" Mari scoffed, put a hand on her daughters back and walked to the gothic limo that awaited them.

It was then that Luigi noticed something shiny on Keegan's wrist. Wait.. was that his? Looking down at his wrist his eyes widened before going into little slits. Averting his gaze to the limo as it rolled away, Keegan suddenly popped out of the roof.

"Hey Largo! I got your watch!" She then held up her wrist. "Nice souvenir, yeah?"

And hell, was he going to get that bitch the next time she came. Smirking, Luigi flicked her off before walking inside of the building, back to his room. (Although he checked up on Amber before doing so. He knew _all about_her Zydrate addiction.)


	3. Sweet Watches

She stood in front of him, dressed litterally in a bow and some lingerie. And she was glowering at him with hatred, eyes red and puffy. All Luigi seemed to be able to do was just smirk down at her as he smoked a clove cigarette. The smoke wrapped around them both before he flicked the offending cancer stick into an old looking vase. Keegan could faintly smell more cloves in there. Making a face she then sat down on his bed, glowering at the wall then.

"So, you're _Mother_ gave you to _me_ in order for a peace offering between her and my own father?" Luigi snorted with amusement. "That's just fucking rich!"

Keegan still didn't speak but instead a few more tears spread down her cheeks. Luigi rolled his eyes at that. Why did this have to be a bad thing? It could be a good one! After all, she belonged to _him_ now. She would have the best medical attention, life insurance... She would be a great fuck toy as well. Eyeing the bow he couldn't help on how god damn sexy it was, just barely covering her assets. And boy, did she have them! Perky little breasts and a body that he would just love to put a few slices into.

Licking his lips Luigi turned away to try and calm his own body down. Keegan was obviously attempting not to cry in front of him but god damn it! that fxcking outfit! Cursing loudly he stormed from his room all the way down to his fathers office. The older man was on the phone with someone and he could care less as he began to rave to his father.

"Why in the FXCK is that Rayne chick up in my room! I did not ask for a fxck toy Father!" Snarling he slammed his hands down on the oversized, beautifully made dark mahogany desk. His father meerly raised a brow.

"Let me call you back Marrianne," Rotti said bluntly. "Luigi, Keegan is here to help pay off a debt that Marrianne suddenly owes me." Rotti's eyes then narrowed. "And do not question it!"

"And why not? I have god damn jailbait in my room in a fxcking bow and---," he was cut off by his father.

"I said not to question it Luigi!," the older man bellowed.

Grunting again, Luigi then found himself storming out of the office. Don't _question_ it? Why in the hell could he _question_ it? He had underaged pussy in his room, probably crying her eyes out now, and he wasn't allowed question the fact that her presence was within his own? Growling, he made his way back to his own penthouse, that instead of finding her crying now, to find the younger girl to be wearing one of his many shirts, playing the zombie game they had been playing together when they had first met.

Glaring at the back of her blond head, he frowned deeply and went over to her. Reaching out and grabbing the back of her head he then pulled her back to put his clean shaven cheek upon her own. Keegan kept on playing the game though.

"Was that an _act_ for earlier?," he snarled into her ear.

She made a small noise in the back of her throat. "If it was, will I be 'punished' for it?"

Gripping her hair more harshly he then brought out his knife. It glimmered as he then pushed it to her lily white neck. Keegan then paused the game, glaring up at him from her position. Luigi couldn't help but notice at that exact moment on how utterly blue her eyes were. Brushing that thought aside though, he pressed the knife closer. The blade made a precise little incision on her throat.

Rolling her eyes at him she grabbed his wrist and, twisting it a certain way, pulled him off of her and turned around. Gasping lightly, Luigi felt his eyes widen in surprise as she then moved in to, as if she would, kiss him, before pushing him away completely. He felt a light tremble rip through his body before he let out a deep, gutteral noise from his throat.

Huffing, he walked over to his bar, and grabbed a bottle of gin. And thank god it was that good type, the kind that just went down smoothly because it helped Luigi quickly douse the raging storm of anger within him to boil down to a simmer.

xXxXx

Skip back to the day when she was standing in front of the mirror, slipping a pair of hoop earings with little skulls dangling from it, into that ear of hers. It looked nice against her pale skin and blond hair. She grinned, right back at him in a small joy. Keegan had been bothering him to buy her the cheap earings for about two weeks now.

She looked so fxcking happy with those cheap, twenty dollar earings in her ears. Luigi had commented that she could of gotten herself with the hundred fifty dollar allowance he had allowed her. But no, she had insisted that he buy it for her, as a small 'gift', for how good she had been. He hadn't understood then, but now he did.

Keegan grinned at him. "Thank's LuLu, I love 'em...."

xXxXx

Luigi lifted himself up from the ground with the help of several Repomen. He allowed them to help him towards the car, to the hood. Sitting upon it, he then rubbed at his face. He could feel the pain in the back of his eyes from crying so hard. Growling, he looked at the main Repo. It was a woman by the look of it.

"Are you ok Mr. Largo? Do I need to call out a limo from GENCO for you?," she asked, her voice a soft sound, almost like a lullaby.

Waving her off, he took out his cellphone and called his sister. She snickered at him, but not even ten minutes later, a lush old limosine pulled up. The Repowoman nodded to him then and rushed off, another call on her wristband. Getting into the limo, the oldest Largo man then felt himself rubbing at his eyes tiredly with the ball of his hands. He was exhausted.

Never had he ever been so tired in his life. But that didn't matter now. Oh no, he had to worry about his daughter because after all, she was all he had left of his dear little Keegan. Grumbling, a wave of guilt hit him then. He couldn't believe that he had had such a bad tantrum. Had she seen him? If she had he would be kicking himself in the ass. Keegan had made him promise he wouldn't have a tantrum in front of her....

Coming to GENECO, he stumbled from the limo and went straight to the elevator. Punching in his floor, he leaned against the wall for several minutes. Gulping as the door opened then, the guilt seemed to weigh heavier upon his shoulders. _Pavi_ was holding his daughter and he was cooing in that funny way he did to her.

"It's-a alright-a bella! Your-a father-a will-a be back-a, si?," he said, voice gentle as she cried into his chest.

Straightening himself up, he walked over to the pair. Glaring at Pavi, Luigi picked up the scraggly child. "Pavi....," the man looked up at him. Quietly, "Thank you."

Pavi nodded to him then. Standing, the femenine man patted the child's head. "No problemo Brother." and he left.

"D-D-Daddy!," she sniffled, clinging to his neck. "Wha-Where di-did you g-g-go!"

Sighing, he held her closer. "Lils, your dad has got some demons he needs to settle and _you_ don't have to see it happen. Got me?"

She nodded into his shoulder. Sighing again, his shoulders slumped again as he brought her to her room and flopped down onto the bed. Reaching over he then grabbed a box of tissues and shoved it (pretty much) into her face.

"Blow your nose."

Lillith sniffled, grabbing several tissues at once and blew her nose like a horn. Cleaning herself up she then dropped it into the small little waste basket that sat besides her bed.

"Better?"

Nodding, the five year old then laid her head back onto his shoulder. In no time flat, the little girl was fast asleep on his shoulder. Petting her hair affectionately, Luigi pried her off and set her down under her covers again. How did a kid like this come into existance through such angry people? She was the exact opposite of Keegan and himself. She was the sugar and cookies and hot chocolate. She was... She was _pure_. She had no angry bone in her little body.

_"This baby is gonn' be everything we're not Lu. She'll be the light in our dark little life."_

Damn... Keegan had always said some things that made sense. Stroking Lil's hair one last time, Luigi then went back to his own room. Getting into his pajamas he then laid down on the plush mattress and fell asleep almost instantly because never in his life had he had ever been so tired in his life.

xXxXx

When he woke up at exactly three in the afternoon the next day, his daughter was curled up in his arms, her eyes red and puffy from the day before, and she was wide awake.

"You were crying in your sleep," she said quietly, her little high pitched voice a cute squeak. "So I came in here and wiped your tears away."

Sugar. Cookies. Hot Chocolate. The light in the dark little world he lived in. Luigi sobbed and pulled the only thing he felt he had left into his chest. Never had he ever felt such love for another human being then he did now. And this was a different type of love. It wasn't the type he had had for his deceased wife. That was passion and toughness. But this, this was pure, unconditional love.

_"I love you both. You're my everything."_

Lillith patted her father's chest. Right before her mother had died, the older woman had given her a simple instruction. _Love your father and be yourself, don't give into the cruel intentions of society._ And she was obeying the first two things. The third... the third she didn't understand very much. But in time she figured she would, just right now, her father needed a good hug! So that was what she did. She let the old man hug her and cry.

"Daddy... things are gonn' get better. Jus' watch!"

It would be their little secret. No one had to know.

"... Love you, kid."

"Love you too Daddy."

xXxXx

Amber Sweet was not a very devious woman, but when Luigi had married that little blond bitch, she had whined to her father that she didn't trust her being in her olders brothers room. So, when Luigi was out with her to the other side of town, she had a camera installed into his room. It was a good idea at first. She got to see what went on in there between the two.

She had the chance to see Luigi give little acts of kindness when Keegan passed out from a night of partying.

She got to witness how Keegan would invade her brother's space and cuddle up to him.

And now she was seeing her older brother sob into her little neices head. Sighing, she shut the screen off and twirled around. Thank god that she was alone for the day.

Because no one got to see her cry.


	4. How We Love Her

Luigi watched his daughter play with some rather tacky, old costume jewelry that Amber had given her today. The little girl was smiling lightly as she placed a rather large crown upon her small head. Turning around from the large vanity mirror she then posed for him before giggling.

"Aunty Sweet was nice to give me her old jewelry," she grinned. " 'Specially this crown. It looks like the ones the girls in those stupid pagents..."

He couldn't help but smirk a bit. "You wear it better kid."

"Heck yeah I do!" She then hopped down from the rather tall chair and walked over to him. Taking off the crown she then climbed up onto the bed. Placing it upon his own head, the child smiled widely. "Now you look pretty daddy."

"Phfftt- kid, why the fxck would ya'h put this tacky piece a'crap on me?" But he was grinning widely, amused greatly and happier beyond belief that she was recovering nicely from her mothers death. Oh, he knew that she cried at night for her mother... yet, it was still the fact that the light was slowly getting back in her large blue eyes that made him happy.

"So you could be the winner of the little girl pageant." Smirking cutely she then hopped off the couch. Grabbing some clip on earings Lillith then went back over and clasped them onto the fourty-something-year-old man's ears.

This act he scowled at but he was still amused that the child had such a weird imagination. "Ain't no pedo 'er little girl Lils."

"Psh, suck it up daddy."

It seemed that's when Paviche decided to barge in alll of his flamboyant glory.

"My brother-a! I have-a a surpri-," and he burst out into uncontrollable laughter. "Oh brother-a! You-a are-a such-a SIGHT-A!"

"Oh shut your fxcking mouth you fxcking queer," he snarled, snatching the crown off and throwing it at the face-stealing man. "You wear fxcking woman's pants for christs sakes."

"Ahh and I wear-a corset-a's too-a! Thanks-a to our late-a angel-a...," the man sighed dramatically them, actual sadness seeping into his dark eyes for a moment before being replaced with excitement. "Anyway-a, I came-a to see-a if-a you-a wanted to-a come-a party-a with-a me-a tonight-a. I have-a gotten-a you-a daaate-a..."

Luigi glared at his brother in absolute anger then. Standing up, he charged at his brother. The other man yelped loudly seeing the wraith he had provoked and ran out of the penthouse.

Heart racing, Pavi ran to the elevator. For a few months now he had been trying to get his brother to go to party with him. He knew that his oldest sibling had been in a depression since Keegan had died but that didn't mean that he should stay holed up in his home with just his daughter for company. Heck, Amber had even tried just a week ago to get the man to go to a small shindig she was holding in the ballroom within GENCo. The grumpy man had blatantly refused, telling Amber to go fxck one of her man whores.

As Pavi went down the elevator to his own penthouse, he ran a hand over the cold flesh of his 'face'. He seriously wanted to help his brother, along with his niece, to at least get out for awhile. Unfortunately this didn't seem to be happening. Oh no, not at all. Luigi just wanted to murder him any time that he mentioned dating or partying.

Maybe... Maybe having a family of his own had changed his once hardcore partying brother...

Back in the penthouse, Luigi was gripping at the bridge of his nose in annoyment. He wasn't like his brother or sister after they had killed something they had 'loved'. No, when they 'loved' someone they usually kept them for a month or until the Repo Man decided to take there slacker lovers for the organs they were 'borrowing'.

"It's okay Daddy," he felt small arms wrap around his waist. "He just wants you to get out."

He could only growl in response. Truth be told he seriously didn't want to go out to look for _anyone_at the current moment. After being with Keegan for eight years he couldn't see himself with anyone else but his beautiful little blonde.

And that was definitely saying something.

xXxXx

Amber Sweet was not a happy woman. Sales for organs had gone up considerably, but so was the Repo-ing. More people couldn't pay for their loans fully. Annoyed that people were such idiots she rubbed her temples as a migraine once again hit her. Instantly she called in a small dose of Zydrate. Injecting the needle in her hip she then sighed as the blue concoction instantly went to work.

Hazily she smiled in content.

"Treeeennna," she called. "Treena you stupid bxtch! Get your arse in here!"

"WHAT Amber? I was getting my breasts larger you fxcking idiot." A rather mean looking woman came into the office. "You knew I was doing that today."

"Treena... I'm sad," Amber said frowning. "I need... Ah, _cheering up_."

Treena raised a brow before smirking. "Oh?" She waltzed up to Amber before dropping to her knees. Lifting Amber's skirt she then rubbed the pale womans thighs. "Then let's get this show on the road my fair CEO."

xXxXx

Luigi found himself becoming nostalgic. Sometimes he wondered if it was the strong alcohol running through his system that made him think of the little moments before his wife had gotten sick. Running a hand through his hair he yawned, staring up hazily at the mirrored ceiling. He could remember many a time when he had watched himself getting rode on by Keegan in that mirror... He could remember everything that happened in this room. (Ok, he couldn't remember the drunk times, but the sober times were pretty clear.)

Faintly he could invision Keegan snuggling up next to him.

_"Hey LuLu...,"_ Luigi looked over to his right, where she used to curl up at. _"Do you think we'll be able to do this forvever?"_

"Do what forever?," he slurred back.

_"... Be like... like this.,"_ He could faintly imagine the blush. _"Be all... like... like _this."

"Hmmph, what do you think?" And she had just smiled at him, nuzzling his neck.

_"J'adore Lulu."_

"I... love you too Keegs."

Taking a sip of the strong liqour he felt tears running down his cheeks. Grabbing ahold of pillow he then held it as if it were the blond woman he had cared for so much just a few months ago. No, he still cared for her. He was still in love with her. He would _always_ be in love with her.

xXxXx

Lillith sighed as her uncle brushed out her rather unruly hair. Since her mommy had died, everyone had been acting strange. Her daddy wasn't as happy as he had been before her mommy's death, but everyone else... She wasn't particularly sure on how they should be acting. Oh sure, she had been around her aunt and uncle enough times to know that they were strange people but...

"Oh Lil-e-a! You have-a such-a prett-eh hair-ah!," Pavi cooed as brushed her hair into two cute little pigtails. "It's-a strange-a combination-a of-a your-a parents-a, but-a it-a fits!"

Looking at her uncle in the mirror in confusion she then turned around. "What do you mean?"

"You have-a good genetics," he said softly.

Pavi reached over her shoulder then, grabbed a bow with a skull on it and clipped her bangs back in a poof. Amber Sweet had decided to come in then. This week she sported long blond hair, higher arched brows and an outfit that put a few of her other strange get ups to shame.

"Aunty Sweet!," Lilith cried, jumping from the chair she had been sitting in and hugging the rather tall womans hips. "Aunty, did Uncle Pavi do my hair right?"

"Ha." Amber huffed in annoyance. "Really Pavi? You're going to put our neices hair in such a manner? Ridiculous! She needs..." And she continued to take the pigtails out while setting it up in another style. "... something that goes with her face. See?"

"Oh sister-a! You are-a so mean-a to this Pavi!"

"You don't women as you think you do, so shut your fxcking face."

"Hmmph!" The face-stealer then proceeded to storm from the room, cursing up a storm.

Amber only smirked in triumph before sitting on the chair herself. Reaching over she then grabbed Lillith and brought her into her lap. "How have you been Lils?"

"I've been good... but daddy hasn't. He's still really sad since mommy went to heaven..."

"Ah... Don't worry about your Luigi, he's a strong guy."

"You sure? He's been getting angrier lately... but I think he's drinking that smelly drink again."

_That fxck! I warned him to not get drunk around her. Idiot idiot idiot!_

"Yeah. I'll... have a chat with him today about that, okay sweety?"

Lillith hopped down again, smiling. "Okay Aunty Sweet. I'm going to go play some video games now."

"Okay sweety, have fun."

Amber then watched as the girl skipped out of the room towards the entertainment center. Amber then felt herself scowl deeply. She was going to have to have her brothers ass beat to a fxcking pulp for acting out so badly in front of his daughter!


End file.
